hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 225
10: Part 3 (10-(3), Jū (3)) is the 225th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis The Phantom Troupe members enter the Chimera Ant palace and discover that there are no guards at the entrance. They begin to choose different routes, which briefly confuses Kalluto. Phinks explains that splitting up is more efficient for both them and Kalluto to hide their Nen abilities from each other. It will be a race to find the Queen and whoever kills her first will be the acting leader of the Troupe. The Troupe members scatter. Pike has sensed them from the get go and he immediately reports back to Zazan. She questions if they are strong, Pike tells her they are and she orders him to go after them as well. He insists to stay by her side to protect her, but Zazan claims she is confident that Pike would defeat them. Feeling praised, Pike sets off to hunt the Spiders. Zazan gets up from her throne and one of her handmaids asks if she is going to join the fray and she tells her that it was her mother's misfortune to never enjoy the fun of combat. Bonolenov encounters a spiky Chimera Ant along the way. The Chimera Ant instantly attacks him, removing his bandages in the process. Bonolenov is then shown to have several holes in his body, as he begins to dance gracefully and emit music from the holes. He is revealed to be descended from the Gyudondond Tribe, a small tribe chased out of their lands, whose members use needles to poke hole through their bodies from age three. Bonolenov uses his Battle Cantabile: The Prologue Nen ability against his opponent. His melody is transformed into strength and he pierces his opponent with a strange weapon and states that his tribe is the most graceful in battle. The Ant is unharmed, but insults Bonolenov's tribe saying their soul is mediocre. Bonolenov drops his boxing gloves revealing all the holes in his hands and fingers. Angry he tells them, that he can't take that back and that beast ramblings don't mean anything to him. Elsewhere, the other Troupe members have found their opponents. Phinks faces against a gorilla-like Chimera Ant with several weapons. The Ant questions him what he is going to use to attack. Phinks answers a punch, which surprises the Ant, he then states as he rears up for a punch that it is about 15, confusing the Ant. Pike finds Shizuku and is locked in a battle with her. His web is caught up in Shizuku's conjured vacuum cleaner Blinky. She wonders about his thread while he wonders where the vacuum cleaner came from. Shalnark plans to stick his antenna to a large beetle-like Chimera Ant, but wonders how he would accomplish piercing its shell. Finally, Feitan has found Zazan. He asks about the Queen, to which Zazan proudly claims to be her. Feitan then states that it is not a funny joke, which pisses her off. Kalluto is spying on the other members of the Troupe, using his paper dolls and the piece of paper attached to each Spider. He can hear all their conversations. When he discovers that Feitan has reached the Queen, he plans to move out. However, a humanoid beetle-like Chimera Ant with a steel rope confronts him. The Ant is surprised to find a little girl and tells him, he must take her by force. Left with no choice, Kalluto prepares for battle, stating he is in a hurry. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_225 ru:Главы_Арки_Муравьёв Category:Volume 22 Category:Chimera Ant arc